


新生

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 一个关于Elias与Dominic，死亡与新生，救赎与爱的故事。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 2





	新生

**Author's Note:**

> Blitz×Bandit  
> 左右有意义
> 
> 建议慢速阅读

我的这一生有什么值得被爱的地方吗？  
当血液随着肋骨碎片一起倒灌进肺腔里的时候，他的脑子里浮现出了这样的一个问题。  
爆炸过后的耳鸣声久久地萦绕在耳边，只要稍一停下思考，那声音就会将他拖入一个空白的世界。那里没有时间，没有地面，什么也没有，只有无尽的噪音从耳朵扎进脑子里。在噪音之外更加遥远的地方，他听到有人在呼唤他。那声音告诉他会没事的，他一定会得救的。这感觉分外熟悉，最近经常能听到他在离自己很近的地方说些什么，通常都是些很轻松的话题，但绞尽脑汁也想不起来声音的主人究竟是谁。他隐约想起这个声音曾说过“如果你需要的话，可以随时叫我”，但也只能想起这一句话了。  
是谁？为什么要帮我？他强行在疼痛中寻回一丝对身体的控制权，将头歪向声音传来的方向。白色与黑色的光在眼前交错着闪过，那些光一边说着话一边急匆匆地前进。每个人都走得很慢，慢到他能看清每个人身上的细节，却没等这些画面传进脑子里就消失。在这慢放的世界里，唯有一道蓝色依然明亮，闪动着消失在人群中。  
“———？”  
他脱口而出了一个名字，却只是嗡动着嘴唇，没有发出任何声音。那道不一样颜色的光转瞬即逝，没能在脑子里留下任何印象，一切又变为老电视黑白闪动的雪花屏。他现在只知道自己正被抬向某处，也许是急救室，也许是殡仪馆。不太舒服的硬床轻轻摇晃着，无影灯没有温度的光照到脸上。他在死亡的摇篮里静静闭上眼，任凭潮水将一切推回生命的起源。  
年轻的女人哼着歌，不一会儿又轻声地说了什么，孩童用稚嫩的牙牙学语回应。他循着声音的方向走过去，是老旧街区中一间不大的旧房子。铁架搭建的外楼梯在有人踏上时会发出不安的嘎吱声，旧铁门下塞着一些广告和私印的海报，上面写满了“夺回自由”一类的的宣传语。厨房里，底部烧得有些发黑的锅咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，里面煮的是儿童也能放心吃的萝卜和土豆。从锅盖缝隙里飘出的白雾一半顺着排风扇奔向外面，一半附着在灰蒙蒙的玻璃上，将远处围墙的影子变得更加模糊。  
“真是两个调皮的孩子，下次不要再往脸上画画啦。”  
沿着打扫得很干净的水泥地面走廊，他走进最里面的小房间。母亲在两个孩子的额头上各自亲了一下，然后将他们一同抱进怀里。Cedrick抽噎着搂紧母亲的脖子，红肿着双眼忍耐自己的眼泪，脸上还有一些没擦掉的涂痕；Dominic也靠着母亲的头，但是没有哭，脸上也有一些残留痕迹。铺了皮革的地面上散落着一些五颜六色的蜡笔，两张涂得乱七八糟的画，还有一条脏了的湿毛巾。  
“我的好孩子，我会永远爱你们两个。”  
母亲安顿好两个孩子以后用围裙擦了一把手，拿上脏毛巾回去厨房，Cedrick一摇一晃地走向柜子附近玩别的。Dominic回到房间中央，拿起断掉半截的蓝色蜡笔，在刚刚地上的旧报纸上画起了什么。  
他走到Dominic附近蹲下去看。那张画被红色蜡笔涂得乱七八糟，纸张也有些皱了，但依稀能看出原本的图案是一些黄色的多角形，也许是星星。Dominic坚持要在上面继续画东西，稚嫩的小手颤抖着，在周围画了几个蓝色三角型上去。红色、黄色和蓝色胡乱地搭配在一起，让画面看起来十分诡异。也许是自己也察觉到了笔下的东西一点也不好看，Dominic扔下画笔，将报纸卷成了一团。  
他想起来这个场景了。这是大约发生在他四岁左右的一件事，那时的他才刚刚记事不久，父亲在临睡前给兄弟两人讲了一个故事。在遥远的大陆尽头，有一片蓝色的水世界，里面有很多鱼和珊瑚。小小的Dominic被奇幻的故事所吸引，每天幻想那片蔚蓝是什么样的，可正准备要开始将脑海中的世界拓印到纸上的时候，Cedrick却抢在前面拿走了蓝色蜡笔。小小的战争就这样爆发了，他们互相抹画了对方的画，在彼此的脸上留下蜡笔痕迹，最后战争结束于他推了Cedrick，刺耳的哭声引来了母亲。这件事情后来被当做普通的玩闹，草草解决了一下就过去了，没有留在任何人的记忆里。  
Dominic拿起报纸团走向垃圾桶，却在丢进去前的一刻停住，转身看向回想起一切的他。  
“我是一个值得被爱的孩子吗？”  
他看到Dominic眼中噙满泪水，牙齿咬着自己的嘴唇，细嫩的手指深陷进纸团里面。  
“......你不是。你是个为了一己私欲把兄弟欺负哭了的坏孩子，你让母亲担心了。”  
年幼的孩子没能得到自己想听的回答。Dominic低着头，将皱巴巴的纸团与儿童最初的憧憬一同扔进垃圾桶里，然后再也没有回头看过一眼，走到角落里放声大哭。  
他在母亲第二次赶来前离开了房间。  
昏黄的街道上行走着许多面露疲色的人。他们多数都身着工装，脸上与手上都蹭着污渍，走过马路时踏起一阵尘土。站在坡道上往北看是望不到尽头的工厂，一家接着一家，机器轰隆作响着运转城市的经济核心。他看到高耸的烟囱里飘出白烟，于是顺着烟雾散去的方向往前走，翻过丘陵，越过山脉，绕过莱纳河畔，跟着卸货的小混混们一起走上码头。  
在距离建筑还很遥远的地方就能听到震耳欲聋的重金属音乐，仓库里正在调试中的摩托引擎发出轰隆的噪音。身披金属挂饰与皮背心的男人们围坐在沙发上互相碰撞装满黑啤的酒杯，穿着暴露的女郎紧握着舞台中央的钢管，一边张开大腿搔首弄姿一边使劲藏掖塞进衣服里的小费。红色与蓝色的灯光交映在眼前，没有人能在这样的感官刺激下还保持理智。如果有的话，那就是吸得还不够多。  
绕过这些表面上的喧嚣，他走向这栋建筑里更加阴暗的角落。接连的喘息和肌肤的碰撞声回荡在小小的屋子里，最后随着女人的尖叫缓缓下沉。他推开虚掩的门缝走进去，Dominic点起一支捏得有些发皱的香烟，女人闭着眼靠在刺满墨水图案的胸肌上。  
“———，我爱你。我们一起远走高飞吧？”  
女人叫着伪装身份用的虚假名字，大脑还沉浸在混乱的幻觉中，如果不是被三个男人轮番喂了过量的毒品，也许还能再折腾几轮。她的衣服扔在一边的桌子上，昨天刚洗过的红裙子今天就已经脏了，口袋里还揣着准备后半夜要跟其他男人用的避孕套。  
Dominic既没有回答她刚刚的话，也没有让她滚，只是靠在床头沉默地抽着烟。这是他来卧底的第二年，基本已经连灵魂都完全融入到气氛里了。杀人、贩毒、拐卖人口，他为了更远的利益对手头的一切恶行都默许了。眼前的女人在知道这一切的情况下依然说了爱他，逢场作戏的客套话假得过度了，反而听起来跟真的一样。  
“我是一个值得被爱的人吗？”  
Dominic喃喃自语，不知道是在问女人还是问他。  
“你不是，你是个伪善者。你从那几个混混手里把她带出来，她是真的爱上你了，想让你带她私奔，你却在给了她希望以后又对她视而不见。明天中午她就会因为吸入过量中毒身亡，那群混蛋们把她的尸体扔进了狗舍。”  
门外传来几个醉汉的敲门声，女人迷迷糊糊地抬起头，拿上衣服出门走了。Dominic始终一动不动地躺在那里，仿佛刚刚她呼唤的名字真的就是一个和自己一点关系都没有的人一样。  
趁太阳亮起之前，他抽完了床头柜上最后一支烟，起身走向室外。清晨的第一缕光隔绝了喧闹的夜，乡下的空气比城市中清新了太多，站在草地上呼吸的感觉如同获得新生。事实上也确实如此。  
他可能会不记得年幼时画过的涂鸦，不记得只上过一次床的女人，但他绝对不会忘记自己唯一能安心坐下来尽情玩闹的地方。  
“嘘，你们两个小点声，千万别被发现了。”  
Dominic摆摆手，让两个小孩藏在柜子后面，自己则拿着食谱装模作样地在厨房里研究起来。  
“怎么了，Dom，我刚才好像听到你叫我了。”  
“Ced，能帮我看一眼这个电动榨汁机吗，我准备给侄子们做点喝的，但是它好像出故障了。”  
Cedrick将信将疑地从走廊伸出头来。他其实不太相信Dominic会被机械的问题难倒，但姑且还是决定帮助一下自己的兄弟。推开厨房门走到院子里，Cedrick摆弄了两下榨汁机，最后发现只是电源没插。  
“好了，现在只要按下这——”  
话只说到一半，一盆冰凉的水突然从天而降浇到了Cedrick的头上，把他全身浇了个透心凉。没等抬起手擦一把脸，又一盆面粉也倒在了头上，好好的农场主整个变成了一个准备下锅油炸的人条。  
孩子们被父亲的样子逗得哈哈大笑，Dominic也毫不掩饰自己作为主谋的这一事实，及时用手机将这一幕录了下来。  
“你们两个都跟他学了些什么！！！”  
Cedrick顿时感觉自己的血压升到了五百多，正准备教训一下两个小孩，他们却齐刷刷地躲到了Dominic身后。  
“我们喜欢跟Domi叔叔一起玩，不喜欢你这个老顽固！”  
虽说童言无忌，但对着自己亲爹说这话，想来还是挺有杀伤力的。Dominic笑够了，也收起手机，给Cedrick递了一条毛巾。  
“总生气容易长皱纹，以后不知道咱们是双胞胎的，见了你还以为你是我叔叔呢。”  
“你要是少对我做点恶作剧，现在就能当我叔叔了。”  
Cedrick消了点火气，拿毛巾擦了一把脸。正准备去换身衣服，突然感觉脸上出现一阵瘙痒。左看右看，最终把目光定在洗菜池里削了皮的山药棍上。  
“多吃蔬菜对身体好的。”  
Dominic挑了下眉，Cedrick马上明白他究竟给了自己什么东西，冲上去就要把自己的兄弟扼杀在年轻的四十岁。Dominic见大事不妙，哄笑着跟孩子们一起跑了，几个人你追我赶，绕着院子跑了好几圈。两个孩子早就跑累了，但双胞胎可是参过军的，体力好得惊人，直到Cedrick终于忍不了脸上的刺痒感冲去洗脸了才得以结束。  
“我是一个值得被爱的人吗？”  
Dominic坐在草地上，孩子们在面前不到五米的地方逗弄小羊羔。他走过来，一同坐在地上，听他的小侄子们争论应该喂哪一种草。  
“你不是，你是个骗子。他们以为你是个英雄，但你是个有毒瘾还杀过人的阴暗混蛋。你在他们面前装出一副开朗的样子，但你也知道，你一年到头一共就只有这几分钟的笑脸。”  
Dominic看了一眼正在下沉的太阳。自己的假期只到今天结束为止，夜晚来临之前就得跟这些孩子告别。  
“那我的这一生就没有一刻是值得被爱的吗？”  
他眨了眨眼，没有点头也没有摇头。旅途到这里戛然而止，往后的路只剩下一片漆黑的雨夜，没有什么值得继续看的了。就留在这里吧，他这么想到。晒着太阳，吹着平原上的风，听着孩子们在身边吵闹的声音。如果这就是自己人生的最后一幕，那不管这是一场多么叫人唾骂的烂电影，他也能满意地闭上眼睛了。  
随着太阳缓缓沉下，刺眼的无影灯也渐渐暗下去了。生命检测仪器的跳数声回归成一条平稳的直线，雨水从线的另一端溢出，漆黑的潮水缓缓涌入，将他躺在原地不再挣扎的身影完全淹没。

“嘿，Brunsmeier，你不必把所有事情都一个人扛着的。”  
啊？什么，还没结束吗？  
他睁开眼，转过头去看声音传来的方向。那是在小队刚刚成立时的一次演习结束，Dominic正独自绕路走向医务室——他的腿受伤了，但他不想求任何人扶他，于是自己若无其事地插着口袋出了更衣室。但如果旁边有人在的话，只要不是瞎了，都能看出来他走路时一瘸一拐的。于是这个时候，那个声音的主人，Elias·Kötz 出现了。  
“如果你需要的话，可以随时叫我。我很乐于提供帮助。”  
原来那个声音是出自这里，他那不值一提的廉价单恋。  
“我不记得我说过我需要帮助。”  
“不行，我们是并肩作战的同伴，我不能放任你自己把自己的伤口拖恶化。”  
“我们不是什么同伴，只是碰巧聚在一起逢场作戏。今天我们站在这里说话，明天我说不定就会接到暗杀你的任务，所以趁我把枪口对准你的脑袋之前给我有多远滚多远。”  
Dominic转头就要走，Elias也不再争辩，直接走上前将对方的胳膊扛到肩膀上，扶着伤员的腰径直往医务室的方向走。  
“你他妈是听不懂德语吗？我说让你松手——”  
“你要是真的把我杀了，拖着这样的腿也跑不了多远吧。”  
这人他妈的到底在说什么东西。Dominic本来还想继续反驳，但已经被拖出去好几米了，所以干脆也不再挣扎被他拖进医务室去了。  
他一路跟在两人身后看着这场闹剧。Elias将Dominic送到医生眼前，包扎好伤口后带回宿舍，帮忙换衣服，又带了晚餐回来。两人全程吵吵闹闹的，Elias总能找到语言中不完整的缝隙，然后插进自己的小笑话，十分幼稚，但却相当见效。如果这个小太阳也是卧底的话一定是那种很容易博得敌人信任的角色，可惜思想还太幼稚，一旦被摆上良知与利益的天平，就会当即选择牺牲自己成就两边。  
“Dom，从1到10，你感觉大概有多疼？如果疼得非常严重的话我就去帮你请两天假。”  
Dominic不知道他们两个是怎么用一个下午的时间就从互相叫姓发展到叫昵称了的。一切都发生得太突然了，早上起来的时候他还在枕头底下藏了一把枪，而现在就在自己的房间里跟一个刚认识不到一个月的人喝啤酒了。这个叫Elias的人蛮不讲理地闯入他的人生，在这里安营扎寨，而自己却一直没有想到合适的理由把他赶走。  
Dominic喝光最后一口啤酒，将空易拉罐扔进垃圾桶里。突如其来的幸福后往往总会伴随突如其来的灾祸，不要对任何事陷得太深，随时都能抽身走人才是最好的生存秘诀。  
“我不值得你这样做，你从我这里得不到好处的。”  
“你值得。”  
Elias几乎想都没想，当即就给出了自己的肯定回答。Dominic在那一刻无意间瞥到了对方的眼睛，那片浅蓝色的天空里有着这个世界上最爽朗的晴天，一只自由的白鸟从空中掠过，扑扇着翅膀掀起一阵推开窗子的风，屋子里面是许久没有见过太阳的自己，紧盯着照射进来的光芒无法自拔。  
“我读过你的资料，你的卧底行动挽救了很多陷入迷途的人，也让恶人得到了应有的惩罚。你为这件事付出了很多，但却没能得到应有的回报——我说的不是功勋或者晋升什么的，而是精神上的。你勇敢，冷静，坚毅，富有判断力，而且永远知道自己接下来要做什么。这很酷，也很让人羡慕，只是你看起来好像并不开心。如果你觉得上帝没有给你足够好的，那你可以把我理解成天使之类的，他派我来给你愁苦的脸上增添点笑容。不是因为我想获得什么好处或者完成谁的命令——是因为你值得这样做。”  
听到前几句话的时候Dominic本来还想反驳点什么，说一切并不都是看上去那么简单，全都听完后却又噎住了。想来想去，只是翻了个身，不再去看Elias了。  
“疼痛值10，我要请假一周。”  
“这不行，你不能用多余的时间来偷懒......”  
他没有把这段对话听到最后。  
基地的晚风十分清爽，大约是刚刚下过雨，有些新兵在沿着水泥路跑步。宿舍楼的灯光随着时间流逝全黑下去，有时会传出来一些说话声或者走路声，他选择性地视而不见。但有个声音在身后跟了他一路，不论走到哪里都积极地表现出自己的存在感，把他独自走向死亡的路扰得乱七八糟。  
“我发现挡路的坏家伙了！......刚刚那是C4扔出来的声音吗？”  
“什么，这是个恶作剧吗？我觉得这可能有些过分，如果你想玩的话，我可以帮你把它改得稍微友善一点。”  
“不，Dom，别把我当成你不爱吃的蔬菜的处理机器。也不要一边点头一边继续往我的盘子里夹！”  
“你看，这里开了朵花！它看起来...噢，好像不是很可爱，还有点吓人。我们还是快走吧。”  
“它很可爱的，来吧，没事的。如果它和你之间有一个会咬人的话，是你的可能性会比较高一点——嘿！我是让你摸它的头，不是摸我的！”  
他快步地向前走，想赶紧走到这段回忆的尽头然后一个人消失，但不管他走到哪里，那声音都紧追着他不放。他终于忍不住回头看过去，那个散发着耀眼光芒的身影就静静地站在那里看着他，不进也不退。  
“你他妈到底想干什么，把我的人生终点搅和得一团糟，有意思吗？”  
Elias指了指来时的路，遥远的光芒另一头传达着来自另一个世界的声音。十几个人匆促的脚步声在不到三十平的房间里踏响，他们报告着，命令着，执行着精密而又急切的任务。  
“别给我搞这套。带着你那些无聊的仁慈和上帝的旨意从哪来回哪去，少来管我的闲事。”  
他又向黑暗走了几步，依然有声音跟在他背后，但这次不是来自Elias，也不是来自其他地方的了。这些是来自他的回忆里，他亲自否定掉了的那些爱，现在都追上来了。  
“你对他说了谎。你躲着他，对他恶语相向，用麻木敷衍自己的期待。”  
“闭嘴...”  
“你是个胆小鬼，你搞砸了一切。既没能做到让自己随时抽身，又没能及时抓住他，只是一味地封闭自己，期待有人帮你打破困境。”  
“他妈的闭嘴啊！”  
“你让他伤心了，因为你害怕不属于自己的东西被抢走，所以抢先一步把他推开。你本可以直接大声告诉他你爱他，你想要跟他在一起，你想知道更美好的明天是什么样的。”  
“......”  
那些声音跟他一起停下了脚步，随着他转身过来时消失不见。Elias依然站在远处，笑着招了招手，转身消失在道路的另一头。  
最后一丝光芒也消失了，世界重新变回冰冷的阴雨天，安静，潮湿，孤独，正如他一直以来习惯的那样。他期待的死亡场景没有出现，那份宁静被人举得高高的，扔在地上摔了个粉碎。  
这里终于什么都没有了，没有温暖的肩膀，没有口味不同的香烟，没有扔到一起的鞋子，没有那片自由的天空，没有向他伸出的手。大雨冲刷着满地的鲜血和爆炸物的碎片，将曾经那些他没能回应的爱也一同冲进下水道。所有的一切都随着黑暗的降临消失不见。  
只是可惜自己的问题直到最后都没能得到一个肯定的答案。  
“如果你需要的话，可以随时叫我。”  
“———？”  
视线的尽头突然闪过一丝蓝色的光，紧接着就被潮水翻涌着卷入漩涡当中，没能留下一丝痕迹。他本能地叫了那个名字，嗓子里却没有发出任何声音。视觉消失了，嗅觉消失了，听觉也消失了，漆黑来势汹汹地吞噬了一切。他想再去看一眼那片蓝天，却根本感受不到自己的身体。  
白色的鸟扑扇着翅膀飞出狭小的房间，在窗台上落下一支开出了花的羽毛。  
“我是.......”  
随着一声崩塌的巨响，天空中裂开了一条巨大的缝隙，过往的场景一涌而上，用名为“期待”的颜料倒下苦涩的泪水，一遍遍冲刷着黑暗的浪潮。明明独自离开才是他做出的选择，悔恨却止不住地从更多的缝隙里流出，漆黑的世界被搅得乱七八糟。  
孩童的简笔画并没有因为蜡笔断掉就在此终结，蓝色的鱼儿们顺着时间的洪流游入大海；从压迫中解放出来的人群聚在纪念公告前，向无名的英雄们献上祝福的花朵；邮箱里躺着从乡下寄来的贺卡和礼物，照片上是一个正在与孩子们玩闹的、有着自己的烦恼、却依然愿意给予他人温暖与爱的普通男人。  
“我是一个值得被爱的人吗？”  
等来的回答的是几只来自身后的手，将他狠狠地向前推了一把。他来不及回头看，匆忙迈开脚步，用尽全身力气奔向光芒消失的方向。跑过正在装修楼房的训练基地，跑过孩子们玩耍的农场，跑过引擎声轰隆的俱乐部，跑过小巧而温馨的家，跑过枪林弹雨的爆炸现场。黑暗在身后不断追赶着，吞噬着回程路上的一切，一旦走错一步就再也无法重新选择了，但路的终点处一直有人在叫他的名字，为他指引归途的方向。那些声音有熟悉的，有不熟悉的，还有一些已经声嘶力竭辨别不出来的。他听到每个声音都在告诉他“不要回头”，“向前跑”，每个声音都在大喊着“我爱你”和“活下去”。绕开发出刺耳叫声的救护车，磨砂地面走廊自动为他让出一条生命之路，急诊室里的无影灯将追赶而来的黑暗彻底吞没。伴随着震耳欲聋的心跳和血液流动，尖锐的耳鸣与疼痛全都重新回到身上，久违的呼吸将苦涩的医用氧气重新灌入身体里。摇篮两边是没有光环与翅膀的白衣使者，在无声的啼哭中迎接他的新生。

五周后，Dominic从ICU病房转入普通病房，期间总共进行了三次手术。他在受伤前所执行的是一次秘密行动，医院也是军方内部的，所以没有通知家属。但他获得了出院后的一周假期，他想用这个时间回去德国的老家看看。  
“这看起来真的挺不错的，我很早以前就想去了，但是一直没找到合适的人一起。你也知道，一个人旅行真的很无聊，除非是飞屋环游记那种——好像那个电影也不是一个人旅行来着？”  
Elias削了个苹果，然后自己吃了能有四分之三。Dominic还带着呼吸机，养分摄取全靠24小时不间断的输液，所以只能眼睁睁地看着送给自己的礼物都进了探病者自己的肚子。  
肺叶里的碎片虽然都已经取出来了，但他现在还不能说太多话，不然会喘不上来气，好在他不是一个会絮叨个不停的人。医生说这会在接下来的几周内慢慢恢复。  
他记得自己在手术室里做了一个梦，一个关于以前的梦，但具体内容都有什么他想不起来了。听说送进医院里的时候他几乎都已经要不行了，手术中途甚至心脏停跳了半分钟，抢救回来后状态就趋于稳定了。  
现在，只剩下一个疑问还留在他心里。虽然听起来挺傻的，但他十分迫切地想知道这件事的答案。  
“Elias，我——”  
我是一个值得被爱的人吗？  
他正要说出这句话时，Elias转过头来，在纯净得几乎透明的天空中清晰地倒映着Dominic的身影。这景色实在是过于吸引人，以至于他一下子忘记了自己要说什么。  
“——我有时候真的觉得你挺傻的。”  
“？？？为什么？？”  
Elias吃得鼓囊囊的嘴嚼了几下，把嘴里的食物都咽了下去，然后认真地盘问起自己刚刚做了什么会挨骂的事。Dominic看着他如此认真地纠结自己评价的样子，久违地笑了出来。  
“你刚才说你想去哪？”  
“比利时。我的一个亲戚移民后在那里开了一座农场，其实我跟他不是很熟，但我自从毕业以后就再也没去乡下玩过了。机会难得，我很想去见那些小动物。”  
“你想好跟谁一起去了吗？”  
“想好了，准备两个人一起去。但是我还没去问，不知道他会不会答应。”  
“哦。”  
一盆凉水浇了个透心凉，Dominic现在有点明白当初Cedrick被裹成炸人卷的时候是什么感觉了。  
沉默了一会儿后，他转过头来，发现Elias一直用一种期待的眼神看着他，如果现在给他长根尾巴说不定能直接旋转上天成为新型直升机。那目光中的意思实在是太过直白，傻子来了都能明白他想说什么。  
“什么...你认真的吗？”  
“Dom......”  
“............”  
“......”  
“...你如果只是想看小动物的话，我知道一家更近的农场，那里的主人跟我很熟，不用怕尴尬。”  
这可真是个所有人都皆大欢喜的好结局。Elias开心地念叨起了他对毛茸茸生物的美好幻想，Dominic则暗自庆幸自己没有迈错这一步。那个闪亮亮的人依然还在，不论何时都愿意给出肯定回复，说不定他还可以稍微期待一下更多他们的以后。  
至于那个问题正确的答案究竟是什么，或者他原本想听什么，现在就都已经不重要了。  
“你会用电动榨汁机吗？”  
“应该会用吧，你问这个干什么？”  
“没什么，只是在想要给你准备什么样的礼物。”

**Author's Note:**

> *因情报不足，对Cedrick的退休生活有大量私设。想参考的随便参考，不用通知我  
> *中途双胞胎两人的一段对话的话参考了电视剧《兄妹契约》中的台词  
> *感谢凉哥帮我完善了1978年的时代背景


End file.
